El Profundo Mar Azul
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA. Entre el diablo y el profundo mar azul existe un espacio en blanco donde Itachi Uchiha escucha la guitarra de Sakura.


Personajes © Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfic © MonoChronus

* * *

Los abogados exitosos se casan con mujeres hermosas, inteligentes y de clase social. Al menos todos sus compañeros están casados con este tipo de mujer, ya que todos ellos son abogados exitosos. Entonces, ¿él no lo es?

Estaban en una reunión social, y todo lo que podía sentir eran las miradas juiciosas sobre su persona, las preguntas ondulando en el aire hasta acariciarle el rostro, los gestos de desagrado y las cejas subiendo y bajando. Nadie ahí lo veía como un abogado exitoso por el simple hecho de que estaba casado con una mujer de su edad que al parecer había quedado encerrada en su etapa de adolescencia.

Apenas unos días atrás la conocieron, él había dejado en claro que no podía recibir su visita, pero el espíritu de su esposa, rebelde por naturaleza, predominó sobre su tono estricto de voz. La recepcionista la vio, sus camaradas también, las mujeres elegantes de la sala de juntas la vieron de pies a cabeza y los abogados que pasaban por ahí sólo se preguntaban en voz alta qué quién era el padre de esa niña desconocida.

Desaprobación e incredulidad dibujó el rostro de su mejor compañero de trabajo al ver entrando por la puerta a una chica de cabello rosa, calzando botas, usando medias grises, vistiendo una camisa de cuadros rojos (que al parecer era de hombre) y una chaqueta grande semejante a la de un leñador.

Itachi nada más apoyó la mano en su barbilla y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

Desde ese día, todos se enteraron que la esposa de Itachi Uchiha aparentaba menos edad, no usaba tinte rosa y que era dueña de un timbre y volumen de voz impresionantes. Fue como ver una discusión entre padre e hija, en vez de una entre marido y mujer.

Al salir de la oficina, ella sacó su iPod y se fue dando zancadas enormes mientras veía a todos como una fiera recién liberada de la jaula. Itachi permanecía donde mismo, sentado en su silla reclinable.

Ahora, en la reunión social él estaba solo tomando un whisky, porque su esposa no había querido acompañarlo, y la verdad... él tampoco deseaba que fuera a esa reunión con él. Para ella sería una molestia, y las molestias se convertían en agobio para una persona como él. La reunión era de carácter social, pero tenía un grado de importancia superior, ya que es el tipo de reuniones donde se pueden llegar a dar apretones de manos muy importantes que se traducen a nuevos ascensos o trabajos mejores.

Sus compañeros bailaban con sus esposas. Él estaba bailando el licor en su copa cuando sintió una delicada mano sostenerle el antebrazo. Al mirar de lado encontró los hermosos ojos de Kurenai, una abogada mayor que él por tres años, con una trayectoria de victorias así como escándalos. El tipo de mujer que le habla a sus zapatos y a sus joyas. Sin embargo, con una esencia más allá de lo material, pues su simple rostro evocaba una reacción sublime en cualquier hombre, su mirada era puro misterio y profundidad.

—¿Vino solo?

—Sí.

—Permítame decirle que el whisky y la soledad son una mala combinación.

Se sentó a su lado y enlazaron una conversación con miradas y comentarios atrevidos, por parte de ella más que de él.

—¿Está usted casado?

La pregunta de inmediato le atrajo el tranquilo sonido de la guitarra que Sakura tocaba todas las noches. Un simple recuerdo íntimo que logró dibujarle una sonrisa de felicidad y seguridad.

—Sí, estoy casado con una artista.

—Oh vaya, ¿y cuál es el arte al que su mujer se dedica? —. Le preguntó con suspicacia e interés fingido.

—La música y la pintura.

—Uhmm...

A partir de ese segundo Kurenai se mostró más sonriente y cortante. Itachi se puso de pie cuando ella le hizo un comentario relacionado con las diferencias entre una mujer que vive de la realidad y otra que vive de las fantasías.

—Creo que es tarde para mí.

—¿Va a huir como Cenicienta?, ni siquiera es media noche.

—Alguien me espera.

La frase hizo que ella arrugara imperceptiblemente el ojo izquierdo. Itachi se despidió de sus compañeros y dio unos cuantos apretones de manos antes de salir por la gran puerta de vidrio que enmarcaba el estilo del edificio.

Condujo tranquilamente por la noche, deteniéndose en los semáforos y viendo de vez en cuando su reflejo en el espejo lateral. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el capó negro de su Lincoln y los aromas a pasteles le recordaron lo brillante y colorido que eran sus primeros años de casado.

Pero los comentarios de sus compañeros de oficina le cayeron como balde.

—_Pensé que era tu hija, tu sobrina o hasta tu nieta pero nunca tu esposa. ¿Dices que tienen la misma edad?, vaya, se preserva muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de ella?, ¿qué dices?, ¿desde primer grado?, ¿guardería?, ¡increíble! Bueno, bueno, eso quiere decir que ha sido la única, y sinceramente eso no es bueno... espera, ¿qué?, ¿nunca?... ¿entonces cómo es que sobrevives amigo?, dime que de vez en cuando vas a... está bien, está bien, me callo, yo sé que tú eres un buen marido, pero es sorprendente... ¿que por qué?, ¡pues porque sigues siendo virgen! jajajaja, tal vez ella ya no lo es y tú... está bien, está bien, ya me callaré. Ten cuidado con tu mujercita, es lo último que te diré, nuestro Dios, el de seis pisos arriba, se enteró de la escena de teatro que hizo, así que... _

—_Yo sé un lugar donde puedes adquirir experiencia y nadie lo sabrá, más que yo. Jajajaja, ¡anímate! ¡Ajá! Sí, sí, deja esas cursilerías, ¿no ves de lo que te pierdes? Estás muy mal. De acuerdo, te dejo, te vez ocupado. _

—_Ya todos se enteraron de que no le has visto el tobillo a tu mujer. Pienso que tienes buenas razones, pero igual es gracioso y hasta me preocupa. Sé que no soy el indicado para decirte esto, y que tal vez te lo hayan preguntado todos los hombres y hasta mujeres del piso, pero... ¿cómo lo soportas?, ¿no vas a...?, ¿O no te...? Muy bien, muy bien, no es necesario que me hagas un funeral con la mirada. Me retiro, te compras lubricante antes de llegar a casa, jajaja. _

—_Se ve muy cansado, señor. Debería relajarse, permítame que le afloje la corbata y relaje sus hombros. No sea tímido, si usted quiere, puedo enseñarle cómo... ¡Ay, estúpido!, ¿cómo se atreve?, ¡no me toque! ¡Ya sé por qué su mujer le hizo la escenita! _

—_Supe que rechazaste a... sí, ella, también me enteré que la despidieron. Qué idiota, cómo se le ocurre seducirte, o estaba muy desesperada o simplemente es idiota. ¿Y qué?, ¿seguiste mi consejo?... el de por fin obtener algo de experiencia, no querrás ser un potro cojo en medio acto, ¿o sí? Sólo bromeaba, no tienes que hacer esa cara compañero. _

Al llegar a casa se agitó el cabello para borrar todas esas voces en su cabeza. Esculcó en su bolsillo y al escuchar el tintineante sonido de las llaves se relajó. Dobló el cuello un par de veces y metió la llave para después empujar la puerta, dando una mirada a la oscuridad.

Luego recordó escuchar la plática de unas mujeres.

—_Escuché que sufre de problemitas con su amigo, seguramente sea transgénero. Ella igualmente debe serlo, ¿no lo creen? _

—_Jajaja, ¿pudieron ver qué llevaba de zapatos?; juro que vi esas botas en una tienda de segunda, son para albañiles, por Dios, esa mujer parecía un gato que cayó de un quinto piso y se enrolló en la ropa de los tendederos. _

—_Hay que admitir que es bonita, pero se ve muy joven y ponzoñosa, camina como hombre y definitivamente no tiene ninguna cosa que llame la atención. _

—_La "belleza" no siempre es suficiente._

—_No sé qué les pasa pero eso no puede ser belleza, ni siquiera estilo. Simplemente se ve muy joven y es un punto a su favor. _

—_Lo peor es que está casada con Itachi. _

—_¿No habíamos quedado que ambos podían ser transgénero? _

—_Para nada, cariño, yo no creo que el señor Itachi lo sea, es alto y grueso, macizo y masculino como para ser transgénero. _

—_Es cierto, yo he visto transgéneros en revistas y televisión, y la verdad el señor Itachi no puede ser transgénero. _

—_Hay que investigar, tú, tú sabes cómo obtener un acta de nacimiento por Internet. _

—_¿Un acta de nacimiento? _

—_Qué sepa obtener no significa que sea fácil. _

—_Por favor señoritas, ¿Por qué no simplemente le bajamos los pantalones para salir de dudas? _

Él entró al pasillo de la exasperación.

—¿Sakura? —. Pronunció su nombre suavemente, esparciendo el sonido por todos los ángulos de la casa.

El pasillo le parecía más largo esa noche, pero pudo ver una luz escapándose por debajo de la puerta.

—_Deidara me platicó que ellos dos se conocieron en guardería. _

—_Oh cielos, ¿desde guardería?_

—_Qué romántico. _

—_Para nada, más bien es asqueroso._

—_¿Y por qué?_

—_¿No te lo imaginas? Desde guardería tocándose sus partes. ¡Iuck! La verdad yo no creo que el señor Itachi sea virgen. _

—_Digan lo que digan, me parece romántico. Conocerse de guardería, estar enamorados desde niños y terminar casándose. _

—_¡Ja, seguro! No creo en esos cuentos de hadas. Ella debe ser una resbalosa, que lo hechizó y que le niega lo que por derecho es de él. Así lo mantiene hechizado, es lo que hacen las mujeres de la vida fácil. _

—_¿Olvidas que él está casado con esa mujer de la vida "fácil"? _

—_¡Eso es lo peor! Que está casado con el tipo de mujer que todo hombre debería ignorar, y que sin embargo es la que atrae más imbéciles. Puedo apostar a que lo engaña. _

Entró al cuarto que compartía con Sakura. Ella estaba ahí, sentada, esperándole con la guitarra entre los brazos. Por un momento sintió que ella diría algo amenazante y sagaz, pero lo que dijo le dejó de pie frente a la puerta.

—Hagámoslo ahora.

No dejó que eso lo inmutara.

—¿Hacer qué? —. Preguntó de manera desinteresada.

—Ya no soy una niña, tampoco es necesario que sigas cumpliendo tu promesa. Estoy preparada, te lo aseguro.

El parpadeó dos veces antes de exhalar un leve suspiro.

—Podrás creer que no eres una niña, pero eso no es lo que piensan mis compañeros de oficina.

—Itachi, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—Estás mintiéndome para hacerme ver como una desesperada. Escucha, ¿hasta cuándo vas a...?

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora sólo porque los demás quieren?

—Tu madre quiere nietos, tu padre también..., y tú...

Itachi se había acercado a la ventana, divisó la ciudad y su mirada se vació de cualquier sentimiento quedando sólo dos rocas frías en sus ojos.

—... tú no vas a estar conmigo por siempre—susurró ella.

Itachi se sintió en lo más profundo de ese mar azul.

—Mi padre sólo quiere un heredero porque me voy a morir. Mi madre quiere un nieto porque me voy a morir. ¿Tú por qué quieres un hijo?, déjame adivinar... para tener un recuerdo de mí. Todos quieren algo pero nadie...

—¡Eso no es verdad! Puede que tú padre no sea el mejor del mundo, pero tienes a tu mamá contigo... y yo no pienso de esa manera.

—Entonces...

—Quiero estar contigo lo más cerca posible antes de que ese día llegue... quiero conocerte realmente, Itachi. Déjame conocerte.

Él se dio la vuelta y miró a Sakura, quién se encontraba sentada en la cama aún con la guitarra. Era verdad, ella no tenía nada de parecido con Kurenai.

—Hace unos años estabas perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano, aún cuando teníamos un compromiso.

Sakura emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se puso de pie dejando de lado el instrumento.

—Lo de tu hermano fue algo hormonal, ¡entiéndelo! Sasuke no es más que un amigo muy cercano para mí, contigo aprendí a amar realmente.

—¿Y a quién aprendiste a amar, Sakura?—. Le preguntó con desdén.

Si ella contestaba "A ti", estaba seguro que le pediría el divorcio.

—Aprendí a amarme.

Su rostro se relajó paulatinamente, ella se acercó con pasos tranquilos y mientras lo hacía se iba despojando de su ropa. Llegó a abrazarlo por el cuello y depositó un beso casto en sus labios.

—Deja que vaya contigo en este viaje largo.

Se acercó más, y esta vez él reaccionó apasionadamente a su beso.

Si había algo después de esa oscuridad, entonces eran los rayos del Sol traspasando las olas.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Lo escribí para relajarme.**


End file.
